1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display apparatus for alphanumeric displays having a display panel. In the display apparatus, a light source illuminates a bundle of optical fibers and a switch element is triggerable by a control line which is inserted into each light path leading from an optical fiber to a display element. The switch element controls the associated light path which can be selectively opened or blocked.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display apparatus of this type is known from German Published, Unexamined Patent Application 28 31 174. In this known display apparatus, all the display elements are joined together into a permanently lighted optical fiber bundle. The switch elements incorporated into each light path are individually triggerable, so that by their triggering, any arbitrary alphanumeric display can be tripped, and only the resolution of the display panel comprising the display elements limits the possibilities for display. However, a display is only possible in one color, and the display is capable of including a plurality of subimages. The display depends solely on triggering the switch elements and the display elements are thereby enabled.